Frozen: Let it Go
by mrjop2
Summary: From the original author: This is a cute little scene where Anna is still questioning whether what she has with kristoff is true love. Everything that Hans had put her through has shaken her confidence, and it need of some wise advice. (I know there's another story out there... that other author has plagiarized off my work from another sight.)


August had just begun in the land of Arendelle. It was warm and sunny... not a cloud to be seen; it was the perfect day to go ice skating. Everyone met at the bank of the river, with their ice skates hanging from their necks. The children were ecstatic as always; not just because they get to go ice skating in the middle of summer, but they get to see the queen's magic as she turns the lake into ice.

Queen Elsa was beloved by everyone in the land; some have given her the nickname: the Snow Queen. For many years, no one understood why she had been secluded for most of her young life. It was only a month ago when they learned the truth of her magical abilities. She had no idea how to control her powers, and she had nearly inadvertently destroyed the entire land in a winterish hell. Since then, with the help of her younger sister, Anna, she had learned that her love for the people of this village and her sister was what helped her control her powers. Now, she can call upon her powers without them becoming overwhelming.

The villagers loved her, and rejoiced that the doors of the castle were no open forever, but no one was happier than Anna. Forced in the seclusion with her older sister since childhood, she had been extremely lonely for most of her life. Their parents had gone so far to seclude Else even from Anna. For so many years, Anna could not comprehend why her older sister no longer wanted to play with her.

They had been so close when they were little, but one day, it all changed and Elsa was no longer able to have anything to do with her. She had no idea that Elsa had nearly killed her by accident with her growing powers while playing. Their parents took them to the trolls who, in order to save her life, had removed her memories of that accident and the fact that Elsa even had these magical powers. For so long, she could not comprehend why she could not play with her sister, or even leave the castle.

It was because of that, that on Elsa Coronation day, Anna had naively jumped into a marriage engagement with a young prince after knowing him just a few hours. Hans of the Southern Isles had been a very handsome guy who had almost literately swept her off her feet. He seemed so perfect; he was just like her in many ways; it was like the two of them were the same. However, it turned out that he was a very selfish man who was plotting to become King of Arendelle by killing Elsa. Anna had very nearly lost her own life because of him. If it wasn't for a young, husky man name Kristoff, they both would be dead, and Hans would be ruling the kingdom.

Kristoff had helped Anna trek to the Northern Mountain to find Elsa and try to convince her sister to come back to the castle after she ran away because her powers had become revealed. At first, the two of them got on each other's nerves. She didn't like how he had judged her decision to get engaged with a man she had just met earlier that very day. Anna thought he was a thoughtless, wondering brute. After all, who was he to judge her? He sold giant blocks of Ice with his Reindeer, Sven, but she... she was a princess who lived in a castle. On their trek, however, things began to change.

She had a very wrong view of what love was, but even now, she still truly didn't understand it. Hans was the perfect man. They were so alike, and had so many things common, but Kristoff... they had nothing in common at all. Yet, every time she looked upon him, it felt like her heart would skip a beat. How could she have these feelings for someone who was so different from him?

As she pondered about it, everyone had gathered around her sister, Elsa, who was standing at the bank of the river. "Let there be ice!"

Else knelt down gracefully, as you would expect a queen would kneel. She slightly touched the water with her right index finger, and before her finger had the chance to become wet, the water frozen. The ice spread across the river and with a minute, the entire rive was solid. She wasn't done there. She stood up and flicked her wrist and white and purple sparkles danced across the sky over everyone's heads.

Everyone Ohhed and ahhed and the children leaped in jubilation. As the sparkles spiraled upward, fluffy white clouds formed over everyone's heads and soft, white snowflakes began to flurry down. Everyone bellowed out a cheer as they raced out on to the ice to commenced skating. Else didn't need skates to enjoy skating on the ice. Her crystal-ice shoes were more than enough. As she joined the people on the ice, she began to dance like a ballerina on ice. As she did, her eyes gazed up at Anna, who watched from her rock that she sat on. She may be the Snow Queen, but her smile was warmer than your typical warm August day. "Come on!"

Anna waved to her sister with a smile on own face, but she was more interested in being alone to think things out than to go ice skating. As she watched her sister skate, her eyes stumbled upon Kristoff who was doing a fine job skating, himself. Like always, Sven was there by his side, struggling to keep his four feet steady on the ice. It didn't help matters any when Olaf came zipping across the reindeer's path. "Snowman comin' through!"

Anna chuckled as she watched the tiny snowman nearly caused Kristoff and Sven to wipeout. They had managed to remain on their feet and so they commenced skating, or in Sven's case, slipping and sliding. She watched Kristoff, not realizing that her watching had turned into staring. She didn't even notice a small stone bolder bounced beside her. When that didn't get her attention, the stone unfolded, and an elderly female troll stood there watching Anna stare at Kristoff. "He's quite a catch."

"Oh, you scared me," Anna said, after flinching.

The elder troll smiled as he looked out towards the apple of Anna's eye. "You look like a princess in deep thought."

Anna nodded, as he smile faded slightly. The trolls were a very peculiar bunch, and a bit overbearing. However, they did save her life not once, but twice. The first time was as a child, and the second when Elsa accidently froze her heart a month ago, which nearly caused her to turn into ice. Hans was getting ready to kill Elsa. All Anna had to do was kiss Kristoff, and Anna would have been saved; after all, unconditional love thaws the coldest heart. Instead, Anna jumped between Hans and his sister and he was bringing his sword down to strike Elsa. Fortunately for Anna, she had fully turned to ice before the sword killed her, and so the sword shattered instead of killing her. That act of unconditional love for her older sister was what restored her, just like the trolls had said.

"You and the others are, as Kristoff puts it, the experts of love. How can it possibly work between me and him? With the prince, we were similar in every way imaginable... well, except for the maliciousness. But he and I have nothing in common. We're two totally different people?"

"Ah, my child," the elder troll said, taking her hand and holding it gently between both of hers. "While the prince may have complimented you, that man—down there—he completes you."

"Uh?" Anna raised her right eyebrow, not quite sure what she meant by that.

"There's nothing wrong with being different. Sometimes, it's those differences is what makes a relationship all the more stronger. When you are at your weakest moment, he will be your anchor, and when he is at his weakest, you will be his. As long as one of you are the anchor, the raging sea of life cannot topple you. If you were both exactly the same, you'd both be weak and be crushed by the waves, or be anchors and sink to the bottom of the ocean."

"Hmm," Anna began to understand. She never really thought about it like that. She had been afraid that she could not trust her heart after what Hans had done to her. When her heart was pulling her towards Kristoff, she became afraid of being hurt again. He was so different from her, how could she possibly fall in love with her. Now she began to understand that what she felt for him could actually be true love. "I never thought about that. Sometimes, though, we get into these fights; he does these things which aggravate me so much. How can this be love?"

"Child, love is not supposed to be easy. Love is overlooking each other's faults, and putting their needs before yours."

"Funny, that's what Olaf said." As the elderly female troll counseled her, she thought that Kristoff was exactly right: they were love experts. Looking out at him, it felt like she was seeing him in new light. She was losing that fear of falling in love with him. It was like opening a door to her feeling, and they were pouring out on her.

The troll watched her and could see the change that was building up in her. She was starting to fidget and she was grasping at her blouse. She was tapping the blades of her ice skates in the grass. "What are you waiting for, go be with him."

Anna smiled as her bubbly exuberance returned with a vengeance. She jumped up onto her feet and staggered towards the frozen lake. It wasn't easy walking on ice skates, especially when she wasn't an expert skater. When Kristoff saw her approaching the river, he carefully made his way over to help her. Elsa also saw her coming and continued to skate, but slowly moving towards them.

Anna carefully stepped out onto the ice. At first, her feet wobbled, and she struggled to find balance on the blades beneath her feet. When she found enough of it, she awkwardly skated towards Kristoff who was encouraging her to come towards him. She was getting close to reaching her target when Elsa skated nearby and waved her index finger towards her. A slight gust of wind hit her, and caused her to lose her balance. She squealed as fell backwards.

Hey eyes clenched shut as she expected to pain to sweep through her, but she never hit the ice. She opened her eyes to find herself looking up into the face Kristoff. His arms were around her, as she could still feel the chill of the ice radiating from the ice inches from her head and neck. She titled her head back to see an upside down Else skating around with a grin on her face. She returned her grin with a frown until she looked back up into the eyes of Kristoff.

That was when it dawned on her what her sister did. When Anna came to her to ask for her blessing for her and Hans to be married, Elsa was quick to disprove of it. By intentionally causing her to fall into Kristoff's arms, that was her way of giving her approval of him. Indeed, she was the best sister anyone could ever ask for.

As she stared up into his piercing eyes, her face began to blush. He slowly hoisted her up back onto her feet, but kept his arms wrapped around her. Before she knew it, their noses were touching, All she had to do was tilt her head slightly and lean forward just slightly and their lips would be locked, but that last ounce of fear left in her caused her to hesitate. From the look on his face, it appeared that Kristoff was feeling the same thing.

Their lips remained separated for a painstaking time when Sven noticed their hesitation. He slid on the ice until he was behind him. He used his snout nudge him the remaining inch and their lips finally met. Once the lips met, they were locked in place. Her eyes fluttered shut and allowed herself to lose herself in the moment. Several villagers and that were nearby stopped skating and watched. Several little girls gushed over their kiss. The villagers that watched cheered, happy that their princess had found love.

"Now that's true love!" Olaf said as he quickly skated by.

Elsa stood and watched her baby sister with a relieved heart. For the past month, she had noticed that Anna was being plagued by the same fear she had been when it came to her powers overwhelming her. It made her happy to see her sister conquer the fear in the same manner. "That a'girl. Let it go."


End file.
